Summoners
"Who are you? Don't hide. I won't hurt y-Ohh wow, YOUR a Nobody? No? Then a...something? I will name you-Riku HELP ME!!"-Jack Skellington getting kidnapped by a Summoner. Stuff about them Summoners are somewhat dopplegangers of Dusks. They are long, thin and white, but inside their mouths are small black faces with yellow beady eyes. on the ends of their arms, they have long black streaks. On their head and body, they have The Nightmare Dream Eater symbol, giving a warning of their power to summon Nightmare Dream Eaters. They are also the ancestors of the Cy-Less and Unversed Heartless. They like to eat Nobodies, too. The Keyblade War Summoners were used by both the dark and light. Since they are not Heartless, Unversed, Nobodies or Dream Eaters, they can be on any side. Sadly, lack of lovin' and care caused them to hate every thing except themselves and their species, so they're kind of like your average teenager. Xenahort and Oogie Boogie made a plot to unleash them onto Kingdom Hearts let it rip and unleash pure darkness, but instead, The Summoners put the ENTIRE Realm of Darkness to sleep. And that's terrible. They heavily guarded their new base with Unversed and Nightmares so they could plan to take over the other places. But, King Mickey and an Unknown Nobody freed the Realm of Darkness. Afterwards, The Summoners were trapped in a Dark Corridor, which was sealed from both sides. KH: Dream Drop Distance 2: Dawn of The Heartless 'P.S.: Heartless never appear in this game...LOL' Oogie frees the Summoners and they turn everywhere into a Sleeping Realm, causing all to fall asleep. Luckily, Riku, Sora, Terra and Roxas are on the case of defeating them, save their kidnapped friends, and sadly, Oogie, because there's no way they could leave such a beautiful thing to die. But, The Summoners' master plan is never revealed, although one of them says: "...Fuse the hearts...", which may mean they were going to create a giant heart. One of the bosses is called "Vanis Unver" which sounds a lot like: "Vantius" and "Unversed" right? *wink wink* Also, this evil Summoner wears a black helmet and red shirt, like Vantius'. Main Base They mostly live in The Sealed Room, but their most loved (by them) base (they make an exception for it despite hating everything else as said above) is in an odd gap between The World That Never Was and The End of The World, in which they call "The Room". Odd name, eh? Well what's odd-er about "The Room" is that it's a ruined version of The Disney Castle with The London Clock Tower sticking out of the middle of the court yard, and the entire thing floating over The Acre Woods. The KH2 Atlantica songs play non-stop in G major, so it's a pretty terrible place. Their Team in The Mansion Arena The Mansion Arena List of Summoner Hybrids *Unversed Heartless *Cy-Less *Neo-Summoner (Neoshadow Summoner) *Summoner-Dusk *Unversed Summoner *Flood Summoner *Unversed Cy-Less *Darkness (Summoner Dusk Shadow) Quotes *''Fwoosh'' * Zzzap *''Gii-ahh!'' *''No!'' *''Destroy!'' *''Why!?!'' * I'LL BREAK YOU DEAD! *''DAAHHHGGG!!!'' *''Azazazazazazazazazazazazazazadazadazadazadazadazadaz!!!!!'' *''We are the Light! '' * Offer your soul! '' * ''Taste fear'! ''' * ''Sword, give me strength! '' * ''I will show you a nightmare. '' * ''Do you want to die that badly? '' * ''There's no turning back. '' * ''Massacre! '' * ''Bloodbath! '' * ''Souls, give me strength! '' * ''Souls, come unto me! '' * ''My thirst is endless! '' * ''I will show you the greatest nightmare. * Blood, darkness, come unto me! '' * ''I still need more souls! '' * ''Hurry, give me the next soul! '' * ''Why?! * This is it! '' * ''This is the end! * Go away! * Soon, I will be revived! * Offer your soul! * You gotta be kidding?! * Not yet! * How?! * I've been waiting for this day for too long! * Your insanity ... show it to me! * Yes, this is it! * You're pathetic soul! Die! * This is... * ...the end! * Stay .... * ..down! * Hows... * ...This! * Take.. * ..this! * Get out of my way! * You're mine! * There's more! * This is the end! * Come on come on come on! * Go away! * What's the matter?! * Souls! * Come unto me! * Shatter! * More! * Die! * Suffer! * This is it! * Give it up! *''Fire the cannons, ye scarvy dawgs!'' * A PIRATE I WAS MEANT TO BE, TRIM THE SAILS AND ROAM THE SEA Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Darkness users Category:Summoners